


The Most Vicious Creatures

by Faratiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Other, Suspense, TV Tropes, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano
Summary: Sometimes, there are moments you need to step back from reality... then you'll realize how terrifying humans could be.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fantastic Beasts Week 2019





	The Most Vicious Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for #FBWeek2019: TV Tropes.  
I chose "Humans Are the Real Monsters", because i thought it's the most intriguing concept. Through this fic, you'll follow our main six's characters' worst experiences on humans..

Tina had always wondered what exactly happens in that house.

Every night at 10 pm, as she's making her way back to her and her sister's apartment, Tina would pass an old small building. Seemed almost abandoned, but she thought it was impossible, since she would occasionally see some children going in or out when she passes them in the morning. Was it an orphanage? A church? Tina can't be sure.

But there was another thing.

Between those nights, Tina would hear strange, some sort of whipping sounds. At first it was subtle, barely audible from outside that Tina thought it was just her assumption. But day after day, it grew more frequent. Sometimes harshly loud, with a woman's voice screaming after. The already concerning situation turned worse when Tina noticed whimpers and sobs, as if pleading to this woman, whoever it is, to stop whatever she's doing.

That's when Tina realized; she _ had _ to do something.

So one night, Tina ignored every thought that would hold her back and trusted her instincts. She barged into that building. Climbing up the stairs and followed those voices. What she saw as she arrived made her stomach turn.

A young man was sitting on the floor, trembling. Blood dripping out of his right palm. Standing next to him was a woman holding a belt. She shifted her cold glare from the poor boy to Tina as she noticed her presence.

Rage and disbelief bubbled within Tina. It was clear enough to know what the woman was doing. As emotions took over, Tina drew out her wand and swung it. Causing the belt to flew out of the woman's hand.

The woman looked at her, shocked and horrified. Trembling, she pointed her finger at Tina, and said in the most resentful voice, "Witchㅡ"

But Tina took none of that. She struck the woman once again; _ Petrificus Totalus. _ Eyes widened, the woman fell stiff to the floor. Unable to move.

Silence engulfed the atmosphere. Tina approached the young man, slowly squatting down next to him. She reminded herself to keep a little distance, because it would be too much for him if she moves too quickly, considering how traumatized he is.

"It's alright.."

The young man didn't even dare to look at Tina. His body instinctively backed away when she slowly stretched her hand to his shoulder. He was still trembling and whimpering, like a wounded dog. Only from this angle Tina realized it wasn't just his palm that bled. The corner of his lips, his left shoulder, not to mention several marks that haven't even fully fading yet, peeking through his clothes. The sight shattered Tina's heart to pieces.

_ How could possibly a human would do this? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_ 'Man with creatures, help us!' _

Newt had a good time for the past month.

His expedition went well, his journal is almost full with studies of magical creatures from all across five continents. Europe was his last destination, and he was just arrived at Dolomites mountains when local wizards came to him, practically screaming at him in horrified expressions. 

With the help of a poorly-skilled translator, Newt managed to understand what they were trying to say: A Graphorn not far from here went mad. Chasing people around and stomping like crazy, about to attack every person who dares to go near her. They hoped Newt, already known for his skills at handling magical creatures, or _ 'British Man with Creatures _', as the locals would refer him, could calm her down before she escapes to muggles.

His main reason for going to Dolomites Mountains was actually to study dragons, but it didn't take much for Newt to immediately agree. Graphorns are extremely endangered species, Newt had only found one male during his expedition. So hearing this one is a female, Newt hoped not only he could calm her down, but also bringing her into his case.

He followed the locals to a field. It was true; a female Graphorn lowing in full of rage. A bunch of people screamed and ran whenever the Graphorn went towards them, yet they always came back and stayed surrounding her in a circle, preventing the creature to run away. It might seem the Graphorn was trying to attack those people, but of course, Newt knows better; she was trying to protect herself. He could see it from the way she always steps back after moving forward, like almost every creature, magical or not, does whenever they feel threatened.

He took out something from his case; a vial of diluted Swooping Evil's venom. He approached the angry creature, with the help of his wand, he sprayed that potion on top of the creature's head. Within under one minute, the Graphorn's breath steadied, her movements slowing down until it was safe enough for Newt to pet her tentacles.

Behind Newt, the people applauded and cheered for him. But he wouldn't care any less, instead he carefully checked around the graphorn's body. Newt spent almost his whole life studying magical creatures, and he knows one absolute thing: they wouldn't attack humans unless they are disturbed.

No injuries so far, much to Newt's relief, _ until _ he reached her tail, where he noticed something lying on the ground. Something the graphorn turns out had been protecting all this time.

It was her cub.

His legs weakened to the point Newt dropped his knees to the ground. His throat dry, couldn't stand the painful sight of the smaller creature lying there with eyes opened, no longer breathing and bathe in blood. A dagger impaled its stomach. Newt didn't need any more explanation of who could've done this. The only being who can create such weapon and cruel enough to use it on innocent animals like this, is none other than humans.

It all made sense now.

Newt lowered his head, sobbing heavily. Grieving on the mother's behalf. He regretted erasing her bad memories with the potion. How dare they? Asking Newt for help as if _ they're _ the victims? If he'd known sooner, he wouldn't have agreed to help these people, and let the creature rage.

Humans are indeed, the most vicious creatures on earth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Claire Wilis was her name.

Awarded as best auror three years in a row, is going to be elected as head of auror department next month, also the best mentor Theseus had ever known. She's bright, highly-skilled, a good leader, and everything Theseus aspired to be. He was grateful that he got to know her, as she was the one who trained him when he first joined the ministry.

Theseus was beyond happy when he found out he was assigned to her team on his fifth year. How could he not? To be on the same team with _ the _ Claire Wilis, the woman he looked up to for almost his whole life. Not to mention the other two members, Ares Kolovos and Morgan Celeste, who are also considered as top aurors.

Mission by mission he went. The team was thriving. Theseus' reputation immediately soared among the ministry in less than three months. They even considered Theseus as the higher league now. Theseus was grateful, of course. But what makes him happier, is none other when Claire gives him a pat on his shoulder, saying '_ good job, Thes!' _ with a proud smile when the team succeeded.

He felt accomplished.

As they grew closer, more as friends rather than as mentor-protege, his admiration towards her could only grow more and more.

Until one mission changes everything.

They were assigned to Batavia, far from home, to catch a dark wizard named Hawthorne who ran away from england after murdering three half-blood families. The ministry managed to track him down after receiving reports of a british wizard abducting local children.

It took them almost a week to track where Hawthorne hides, along with the children he'd abducted who all turned out to be purebloods. Taking him down wasn't easy either. He was a crazy man and full of plans, for the team almost fell into his traps twice by only entering the abandoned building.

Theseus and Morgan got all those seven children to a portkey they made that'll take them to Indonesian Ministry of Magic, while Claire and Ares put Hawthorne in a three-way duel.

Long story short, all the children were saved, Theseus and Morgan got back to Hawthorne's hiding. They found the wizard himself was already on his knees. Hands tied behind. But his expression remained calm, didn't seem like he was entirely losing yet. It turned out, one of his traps succeeded. In a big hole next to him, Ares Kolovos was gripping on the edge, desperately holding himself from falling. Magically floating above him was a boulder. Not too big, but enough to crush a body to bits.

Claire, who was reaching out her hand to Ares, looked up to the rest of aurors and screamed, "Take Hawthorne, you two!! Make sure his hands are secured!!"

Theseus and Morgan did as she said. They went to Hawthorne, grabbing one arm each and forced him to stand up.

"Kolovos, take my handㅡ"

Theseus heard a loud _ BOOM! _ Echoing through the building and immediately looked behind. His eyes widened as he found Claire stood in shock, the boulder has fallen to the hole. No more sight of Ares Kolovos.

Claire was trembling. Teary eyes painted with shock and horror as she slowly looked at her team. 

"Let's go…"

They carried the rest of the mission in an uncomfortable silence. Disbelieved they have lost a member, something they, especially Claire, have _ never _ experienced. After taking Hawthorne to Indonesian Ministry of Magic, the team boarded a muggle ship, on their way back to England.

Midnight came, Morgan Celeste already curled up sleeping in his upper bunk. He'd taken a sleeping pill right after he sat down for he couldn't stand the sea-sick. Claire was sitting on the lower bunk, calmly reading her book, whereas Theseus was on the bed across her.

He couldn't stop thinking about what Hawthorne said when they're at Indonesian Ministry, right before the local head auror took him in; _ it wasn't me, you know. I need to look at the boulder to make it fall. _

It haunted Theseus ever since. If Hawthorne didn't do it, then who? Morgan and Theseus himself were watching the wizard. Ares could barely move, Claire was trying to help Ares…

He tried recalling every single detail about the mission. Every movement from his teammates that he saw with his own eyes. Was there anything odd? Was there anything he missed?

His body tensed once it hits him. What seemed odd during that mission... It was barely noticeable if Theseus were only a second late.

And much harder to believe.

Theseus slowly shifted his stare to Claire. Her demure attitude caused his nape immediately shivers. He wanted to deny it so badly, but the memory became clearer and clearer.

"You know, Hawthorne said he could only move the boulder if he looks at it." After an hour of deliberating, Theseus finally dared to open the conversation. "I was watching him all the time, he didn't do it."

Claire looked at Theseus, tilting her head in confusion. "I didn't know that."

"You lied. You stood up before you ask Kolovos to take your hand."

She seemed taken aback by the sudden accusation. With an exasperated sigh, Claire closed her book. "I did not know who moved the boulder, Theseus. I couldn't save him because i have no choiceㅡ"

"That's not true!!"

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because _ you're _the one who moved the boulder!"

Claire fell into silence. Two seconds, five seconds, not a single word came out of her mouth. She was too shocked to even react.

"Didn't you?"

He repeated the question. After another few uncomfortable seconds, her expression changed. "His pride and arrogance is slowing down the team, Thes. You know that yourself." She explained. "Including this duel. He was nothing but too much of a distraction that only weaken us both, so i pushed him to the trap."

She was very calm. Theseus knew Claire has always been capable of keeping her emotions in check when it comes to work. But this was different. She didn't look like she was hiding her grief at all. As if she had no regrets.

And that frightened him.

Theseus gulped. "Also because you hated him."

"Well, stop acting like you don't, Thes."

"But i wouldn't kill him even if i had the chance."

Soft rumbles of thunder muffled against the window. The ship's movements caused the dim light above swinging left and right, only capable of illuminating each half of Claire's stern face one at a time. "Keep this between us, will you?" She said, in a voice Theseus only have heard when she's interrogating suspects. He couldn't believe Claire would use it on him.

Theseus decided not to answer and looked away. He felt so betrayed, like he was torn apart. Seeing someone whom he respected, he admired so much for _ years, _ turns out to have a side that was even darker than anyone would've ever thought.

As their trip continues, Theseus began to wonder if he'll be able to cope with this.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

The class has been dismissed. 

Like other students, Queenie clutched her book to her chest and stood up. Thanking Professor Inno and was about to exit the room when a finger poked her shoulder. There were only two people Queenie recognized well; Carol Anderson, one of her roommates at Pukwudgie's house, and Lisbet from Wampus, plus two more friends. 

Lisbet greeted her with a wide smile. "Why don't you join us, Queen?"

Queenie raised her brows in surprise. It's been two and a half years since she studied at Ilvermorny, though she herself had no trouble being friends with anyone, the other students seemed to be the opposite. Being a natural legilimens, it didn't take Queenie too long to understand how much their friends don't want her. Some of their thoughts could be blatant and loud, which Queenie understands given no one knows about her gift except her sister. So she always, _ always _, steps back right away. Before she gets even more hurt.

"Where we goin?"

"Carol just discovered a place, so we're having lunch there." One of their friends replied, offering her hand, "You should come with us! It'll be fun!"

The blonde witch's eyes lit up. A secret place? Having lunch together? That sounds nice! Queenie was actually intended to watch Tina's training for Quidditch, but oh, a day not hanging out with your sister wouldn't hurt a bit. Besides, she would be really happy if Queenie tells her she finally got some friends!

Queenie looked at them, flashing a bright smile. That's when their thoughts began to fill her mind.

_ 'We did this to Francis, how hard can it be for her?' _

_ 'Tina has quidditch practice right now. Such a great timing!' _

Her smile vanished.

_ 'I hope the flour team already stand-by, we reaaally need to make this work.' _

_ 'I'm honestly not sure about this. We got Francis sick for three days after this prank. But well, i guess Queenie deserves it. She's annoying.' _

Queenie, who was about to accept, gasped and instantly drew her hand back. While the other one clenched the hem of her skirt.

She remembered what happened to Francis, a mean prank that almost endangered his life because it triggered his allergies. They're going to pull it on _ her. _

The worst thing about what she's witnessing now, is the fact they managed to put up warm sweet smiles. Friendly tones under their words which are enough to convince a person with all these nasty and mean thoughts inside their heads. If Queenie hadn't been a legilimens, she would have agreed to come. Not knowing the terrible things waiting ahead of her.

Queenie didn't bother to say a word. She ran away, exiting the room before anyone could see how she bursted into tears. leaving her classmates in confusion.

_ How could they? _

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"No!!! Don't!!!"

Leta to hastened through the corridor. Following the familiar voice which led her to the school's nearest lawn. She gasped when she saw her friend, Newt, being held by two Gryffindor Boys. One corner of his lip bleeding.

"Please, don't hurt him!!" Newt cried, desperately struggling out of their hands. "Hurt me instead!!"

"Awww he's acting heroic here, Jones!" One of the Gryffindor boys said to the other, laughing mockingly. "How about both, then?"

Standing before them, a fellow Slytherin, Xavier Lee, was holding up a bowtruckle. The one Newt had been carried with for weeks now. Upon the Gryffindor Boy's cue, he held the bowtruckle by the arms and stretched them apart. Causing the poor creature to squeak in pain.

"Nooo!! Please!" Newt wailed. "Pickettㅡ" he couldn't finish his sentence because Jones punched his gut. Telling him to shut up.

"Did you hear what he called this thing? Such a dumb name!"

Leta felt her blood boil. She gritted her teeth, fists clenched tightly. She was only in one different class with Newt and people already take this chance to hurt him _ again? _

"That's enough!!!"

The three boys stopped as Leta approached them, drawing out her wand. Xavier turned, releasing the bowtruckle. Whereas Jones and the other Gryffindor, who have witnessed what she'd done to the students who bothered Newt last week, immediately let go of him harshly. Causing him to fall to the ground, coughing.

"Well, well, if it isn't his girlfriend, Lestrange!" Xavier sneered. Crossing his arms, the taller boy leaned down to meet Leta's eye level to intimidate her. But Leta didn't flinch a bit. "What are you going to do withㅡ aah!!"

Leta furiously swung her wand, screaming _ stupefy! _ And blasted Xavier off for a few meters before crashing butt-first to the ground. The boy winced. Though glaring at her, he shifted backwards like a coward when Leta approached him.

"Take this as a little warning," She said coldly. "I saw Theseus Scamander entering Hogwarts' gates earlier. You don't want to mess with his brother, do you?"

Xavier Lee shook his head. Within seconds, he and the two Gryffindors ran away, disappearing from her sight. Leta huffed, shoving her wand to her robes while muttering, _ 'stupid boys.' _

Still on the ground, Newt let Pickett climbed from his palm to his shoulder. His face was flushing red, eyes wet and breath unsteady. "Is he really comiㅡ"

"No. I was just… bluffing," Leta shrugged. Kneeling next to him. "But it did work, right?"

She cupped Newt's face, gently moving it towards her, "Let me take a look."

Leta carefully checked for his other injuries. One thing she could never understand, is how in the name of merlin, did someone has the intention to hurt Newt? This sweet, gentle boy, who had done nothing except being himself. Even before they became best friends in the third year, Leta would occasionally see it from afar: either they made Newt invisible, or the center of attention for a laugh.

It's fascinating how some people could destroy someone's life only because they're different, and not feel guilty about it.

Thankfully, no other bruises on sight. It wasn't as terrible as Leta suspected. Newt hissed when she accidentally touched the bruise on the corner of his lips.

"Sorry." She grimaced. "Come on, i'll take you to Miss Evans. She can treat these wounds."

She took his arm and circled it around her shoulder to help him get up. With careful steps, she escorted Newt to the hospital wing.

Those students… Leta promised she'll make them pay for this.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"It is said that I hate Les Non-Magiques. The Muggles. The No-Maj. The Can’t-Spells. I do not hate them. I do not."

Jacob stiffened at the mention of his kind. Hisses and jeers could be heard from the crowd, agreeing Grindelwald's words. 

Queenie seemed as anxious as him, but she tightened her hold on his hand, assuring him they'll be alright.

"For I do not fight out of hatred. I say the Muggles are not lesser, but other. Not worthless, but of other value. Not disposable, but of a different disposition…"

As the dark wizard continued his speech, Jacob slowly began to understand why so many wizards and witches (specifically purebloods, as Queenie and Tina once told him) became his fanatics, and see Grindelwald as their hero. The way he speaks, the way he delivers his words, it was dangerously seductive. Making him look like he's the saint one, a good man with a wise point of view. Whereas eventually, his point is still the same as Jacob and his friends have concluded; Pureblood wizards and witches are higher beings, and No-Majs should be ruled under them.

Jacob wished he could do anything to prove the crowd wrong.

"The moment has come to share my vision of the future that awaits if we do not rise up and take our rightful place in the world."

A black haired witch handed Grindelwald a skull hookah. He inhaled through the tube deeply and breathed out thick smoke that transformed into images. With a loud gasp, Jacob instinctively turned his back and clutched on Queenie when a military tank roared at his direction, which turned out to be Grindelwald's vision.

Jacob's body began to tremble, the sudden image triggered the memories of his past. He looked up to see what else in this dark wizard's vision as curiosity took over his fears. There were images crumbling buildings and images of people. Some running away in terror, some wearing uniforms and hold weapons. Followed by the deafening sounds of gunshots and aircrafts. It was a situation Jacob was far too familiar with.

As if that wasn't enough, the smoke showed a vision of gigantic nuclear blast. Rocking the whole amphitheater. The crowd screamed, absolutely terrified.

Jacob found his legs weakened. "Not another war…"

He was there. He saw everything that happened on the last one. Seeing innocent lives being taken away, hundreds of soldiers from different countries fall over their leaders' power lust, including his brother.

Are No-Majs like him who started it all? Why must it happen again? Have they not satisfied with the peace they've gained?

"That is what we are fighting! That is the enemy!!" Grindelwald raised his voice. His eyes raging fire, "Their arrogance, their power lust, their barbarity. How long will it take before they turn their weapons on us?"

In that moment, Jacob's whole perspective changed. Though he is nowhere near on believing Grindelwald, for a second he couldn't help but agreeing on one thing:

Maybe… maybe we are the monster.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it :) kudos are comments are very much appreciated! Pls let me know what you think about this story


End file.
